


I'll Walk Beside You

by Elri



Category: DC Cinematic Universe, Wonder Woman (2017), Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-23 10:31:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13188231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elri/pseuds/Elri
Summary: Sameer hadn't thought much about what he would do with his life after the war since his acting dreams were crushed. Now he's starting to reconsider...





	I'll Walk Beside You

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to declare this ship name Tartan Fez

“I’ll look into your eyes and hold your hand; I’ll walk beside you, through the golden land”

 

Sami had always envied Charlie his voice. He counted his inability to sing as one of his few shortcomings, along with his reportedly atrocious Russian accent. There was a part of him that believed if only he’d been able to sing he may have made it in the acting world, performing on stages across the world. The more practical part of his brain reminded him that no angelic voice would make people see past the color of his skin, or hear past the Arabic accent he refused to abandon.

Still, where Charlie surpassed Sami vocally, his dancing left something to be desired. The rhythm that allowed Charlie to sing and play at the same time seemingly disappeared before it could reach his feet. Even swaying proved difficult for the poor Scotsman though, in his defense, that could probably be attributed more to his state of sobriety (or lack thereof) than to any personal fault. Sami had offered to teach him but pride and embarrassment kept Charlie from accepting. That night in Belgium, standing beside Charlie at the piano and letting the music wash over him as he watched Diana and Steve dance in the snow, Sami wished he could pull his friend up from the bench and join them.

He would later list that night as one of the happiest moments of his life. No matter how many winters he’d spent away from the heat of Morocco, Sami had never stopped loving the snow. It brought the promise of new beginnings, and fresh starts. He just wished it didn’t have to be so cold when it happened. Watching the flakes drift down, listening to Charlie sing for the first time in years, surrounded by people he’d helped to save, Sami found himself hopeful for the first time in a long while. Suddenly, it seemed like miracles were possible. Maybe that’s why he chose to continue on with the others, even though the money was out. Maybe it was why, when Steve told them Diana’s story, he was able to accept it. Maybe it’s why, when their bullets ran out and their leader was gone, and it seemed like all the forces of Heaven and Hell were battling around them, Sami found himself praying harder than he ever had before. There were so many things he still wanted to do. And so, as Sami knelt there, holding on to the only friends he had left, he prayed it would not be the end but that if they were going to join Steve it would at least be quick.

Instead the sun came up.

Diana vanished after Victory Day, and no one really blamed her. They all knew the horrors that war could bring, they were more prepared for it. Even though they’d all loved Steve in their own ways, none had cared as deeply as Diana. Sami wished her peace, and wondered if they’d ever see her again. But there was no time for lingering. If war had taught Sami anything it was that you had to keep moving forward. As part of the newly formed “Wonder Men,” he was able to keep moving while still doing good, something that was starting to grow on him. They may not have had Diana or Steve but Etta more than met the challenges of being team leader. And it kept him working with the people he cared about.

When Charlie mentioned getting an apartment in London to stay close to base, it seemed only natural to suggest that they move in together. Neither of them traveled as much as Chief and both felt more at home in London than either of their home countries. Besides, they could save money renting one apartment as opposed to two. It was harder to find singles anyways, with all the soldiers coming home, plenty of men were rooming with the same people they’d been through Hell and back with.

With Charlie cutting back on his drinking and Sami cutting back on his conning, they found themselves going out to bars less and less often. Rather than staying cooped up in the apartment, though, they instead went out to clubs frequented by other veterans. It was familiar to them, being surrounded by soldiers, and it was quiet there. Even Charlie’s ghosts couldn’t seem to find them as they sat in the booth under the dim lights. At first, the only things they could talk about were Steve, Diana, and the War. How could they not, they were never going to be the same as they were before, and neither were sure they wanted to.

Slowly but surely, they started talking about the future. They knew they couldn’t go on missions forever, even if they wanted to, but what else was there for them?

“Who says we can’t retire?” Charlie asked one night. “We’ve seen a bloody war between the gods, I think we’ve earned it.”

“But what would we _do_?” Sami countered, “We’re in the prime of life, I don’t know about you but I do not want to sit around getting old and fat and lazy.”

“That’s the beauty of it, we do whatever we want. We _go_ wherever we want. America, France, _China_ ” Charlie grinned, “Put that tongue of yours to good use.”

Sami looked Charlie in the eyes, and felt that hope rise up again. It was hard not to catch the man’s enthusiasm, even if it was a bit mad. Maybe it was that madness that prompted Sami to say “Je crois que je peux penser à quelques bonnes utilisations pour cela.”

Of course, Charlie had no idea what Sami had said, just clapped him on the back, “That’s the idea! Let’s go see this world we went through so much trouble to save.”

They didn’t go out to see the world just then. Another mission came up so they packed up and headed out, carrying a map to plan out their world tour.

It was during that mission that Sami took a bullet meant for Charlie.

Luckily, it was just a graze. Charlie pulled Sami behind cover while Chief tossed one of his multiple explosives across.

“What the bloody hell were you playing at!?” Charlie screamed at him, hands shaking as he pressed down on the wound. “What were you thinking!?”

Sami isn’t sure if it was the adrenaline, the shock, or the simple fact that he almost died for the man that made Sami realize how he felt about Charlie. With no warning, Sami put his hands on Charlie’s face and pulled him in for a kiss. It was brief, ending before Charlie could really comprehend what was happening, but Sami tried to put everything he meant into it. When they came apart, Charlie just stared at him.

“Te amo, ti amo, je t'aime.”

Charlie opened his mouth to respond but Chief interrupted, “We need to move. We’ll come back tonight.” He and Charlie helped Sami back to camp, the other two men silent the entire way. It was decided that Charlie and Chief would go back in while Sami kept lookout, and then Chief left, saying he was going to scout. The look he gave Sami said another story though.

There was long moment of silence before Sami finally said “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have done that.”

“You’re damn right,” Charlie said, poking at the fire. Sami’s heart sank. “I’ve already lost one friend, I don’t want to lose another. Next time you decide to save my life, don’t risk your own. Besides, we have a trip to make, right?” Charlie looked up at Sami and half smiled, still upset but mostly happy they were both still alive.

Sami smiled back, wondering if that was it and they weren’t going to talk about what happened afterwards. Then Charlie got up and moved over to Sami’s side of the fire, bending down and returning the kiss.

Nothing really changed between them after that, probably an indication that this was a long time coming. They didn’t share a bed much at home, too small and Charlie kicked in his sleep even when he wasn’t having nightmares. Sometimes though, Sami or Charlie would reach across the table in the morning and take the other’s hand. When they went out, they’d stand a little closer to each other, sometimes holding hands or linking arms if it was late at night when everyone else was asleep. They moved into a bigger apartment later, one with a bigger bed. Etta, bless her soul, found them a landlord who didn’t give a second glance to two men moving in together. Sometimes, when it was too cold to go for a walk but they just couldn’t sleep, they would sway together in the middle of the floor, Sami rocking them to the rhythm of whatever song Charlie was singing.

Twenty years later, when the world started falling apart before it had had a chance to heal, the Wonder Men sat together in the Hangman’s Arms to decide what their course of action would be. Because of course, they knew, they couldn’t do nothing. They were starting to feel their years but by God they weren’t about to let something as fickle as time stop them. So they did what they knew how to do best, they lied, they stole, and sometimes they killed, but not if there was another way. There were enough rumors about them to start stories about these ‘ghosts’ but no one ever really knew or even suspected what was going on.

Sami felt sure the stress would kill him before the war ever did, wondering if each mission would be their last. But it never was. They made it to the other side and finally decided they were done. Sami and Charlie planned and planned but never managed to follow through, but they didn’t mind. Who needed France when the store down the street had perfectly good wine without the attitude. Etta and Chief came over for holidays, Diana started sending letters and asking about how they were. She was always invited but never came.

Neither of them were surprised when Charlie’s liver started catching up with him. Sami did his best to make sure Charlie was taking his medication and eating and sleeping regularly. He made tea when the nausea kicked in. The hardest times were when Charlie got disoriented. He would walk into a room with a confused look on his face, not sure why he went in there, and Sami didn’t have answers for him. Eventually, it got so bad that Sami had to take him to the hospital.

Charlie slept more and more, sometimes a whole day would go by where he and Sami didn’t get to talk. When Charlie finally slipped into a coma, Sami stayed by him as much as he could, always trying to fill the silence. Eventually he would find himself just sitting by Charlie’s side, holding his hand. The nurses for the most part left them alone, only making Sami leave when the had to. Etta and Chief stayed close, making sure Sami was taking care of himself.

It was late at night when Sami felt something in the air change. Charlie seemed more at peace than he had for the past few months. That night, Sami held Charlie’s hand and sang, as best he could.

“I’ll walk beside you through the world tonight, beneath the starry skies ablaze with light. Within your soul love's tender words I'll hide. I'll walk beside you through the eventide.”

The funeral was small, everyone making the trip to Scotland to bury Charlie in his homeland. At one point, Sami thought he saw a dark-haired woman watching from a distance, and they nodded at each other.

Years later, not as long as he would have like but still a good number, Sami was lying alone in their bed and heard a familiar voice drifting through the open window.

“And when the great call comes, the sunset gleams, I'll walk beside you to the land of dreams.”

“It’s about time,” Sami said, “I was starting to think you’d left me behind.”

“Oy, ye daft bastard, I’ve been waiting for you.”

“Hm, maybe you’re right. Time to go then?”

“No time like the present.” Charlie held out his hand.

“Te amo, ti amo, je t'aime.”

“I love you too. ”

**Author's Note:**

> Sami translation courtesy of google: I believe I can think of a few good uses for it  
> I love you, I love you, I love you
> 
> As some of you may know, this was originally posted on November 14th, 2017. It was the first of this tag with oopsabird adding soon after as we worked together to build it. Due to a serious error on my part, it was accidentally deleted. To those who left comments and kudos on the original: thank you so much, they are saved thanks to Oopasbird happening to have the fic open in a tab before it was deleted.


End file.
